


Way Past Two

by shopgirl152



Series: Lost Connections Presents: What Came Before [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insomnia, Life on the Road, Loneliness, Lonely Phineas, Mild Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, being in a band, late night songwriting, leaving voicemails, lost connections series, lost connections spinoff, waiting for the phone to ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: Not much happens at two a.m.





	Way Past Two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Simultaneously inspired by the songs Still Writing Songs About You by Old Dominion and Light it Up by Luke Bryan  
> A/N 2: Set one year after Smitten

_I'm on the edge of the bed and it's way past two_   
_I'm stuck on a line cause I know what rhymes with blue._   
_\--Still Writing Songs About You by Old Dominion_

Two A.M. He had no idea how long he'd been at this. An hour? Two hours?

He couldn't remember.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, tapping a pencil on the notebook in front of him. "Blue. Hue. Lou. Glue. Askew. Stuck on you. You--" he growled. "Still writing songs about you...on a sunny Santa Monica freeway..." He strummed the guitar in his lap. "...with your hair and my heart all a mess in the morning. I've gotten drunk on whiskey and women, woke up in places that we've never been...it's no use. I'm still writing songs about you."

He tapped his fingers on the guitar, idly picking the strings as his gaze fell to the phone next to him. He snatched it up, pressing the button.

No messages.

He smirked, strumming a different tune. "I get so neurotic about it Izzy, cause I know you're reading your phone. I can't help from going crazy, thinking you might not be all alone. I wake up, I check it, I shower and I check it, I feel the buzz in my bed and I don't get no rest, I always got it on me, just in case you want me, so if you're looking for my love, then light it up." As if on cue, the phone lit up and he pounced on it, frowning.

News alert.

"Who puts news alerts on a phone anyway?"

The disconcerting thing was, it was her number. It wasn't as if she'd given him a fake number. Isabella wouldn't do that.

"Maybe her phone died..." he mused.

No. It was her voicemail. Her voice.

He opened the phone, flicking over to the contact list and tapping the familiar number.

_Hey guys! This is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! You've reached my voicemail. I'm not in right now, but if you'll leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have a great day!_

He smiled in spite of himself. "Hey Isabella, it's Phineas. Again. I'm just calling to say hi. Again." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Isabella, please call me. I-I understand if you're busy and can't answer, but...well, even a text would be nice..."' He sighed. "Please call me. I miss you."

He ended the call, tossing the phone to the side before picking up his guitar. "If you ever wake up and wonder what I'm up to, Izzy I'm right here..." the strumming slowed. "Still writing songs about you." He crossed his arms and set them on top of the guitar, staring at the phone. "Please call me."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, kind of a downer ending. But don't worry; Phineas eventually finds his happiness.


End file.
